Worthwhile
by scarlet's.guarded.heart
Summary: Just a short fluff. The plane ride back to L.A. after the Thailand incident at 4.09.


**Hi! First Chuck story... it's just a fluff though.. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Chuck or any of its characters…**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I changed my clothes as soon as I got on the private plane. Chuck had gone back to his clothes before the Belgian captured him. He's still shocked and still trying to know what's real and unreal. Morgan is with him now, while I'm stuck with Casey on the last set of chairs at the back of the plane.

"Good work, Walker. Maybe you should put the 'Giant Blonde She-male' on your dossier." he said while cleaning up my wounds on my fingers from the fight.

I stayed silent, feeling the exhaustion I had bottled up for days.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen an agent do anything for a nerd."

I smiled, knowing Casey, I know he'll do the same if the nerd's name is Chuck or Morgan.

"Take some rest," he said as he finished putting iodine in my fingers and stood up, "it'll be a long flight before we can get home."

_Home_. I can't believe Casey considers Burbank home now. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you, John."

He grunted and then left.

I turned to my left and saw that dawn is coming up. I closed my eyes, finally feeling the security that Chuck is all right and just talking to Morgan on the other side of the plane, and fell for the fatigue I acquired for eight straight days. _Sleep is good_, I thought to myself.

After what seems like minutes, I felt my head resting on a shoulder. And then I opened my eyes and recognized that I'm still sitting on last rows of chairs at the back. I looked up and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes that makes me feel at home.

"Had a good sleep?" he smiled then kissed my forehead

I smiled and said "Yeah, you can say that." I noticed that the arm rest separating our chairs was pulled up. Then he put his arms around my shoulders.

"Morgan told me you haven't slept for days."

I rested my head on his shoulders again. Knowing full well that Morgan probably told him everything, I didn't respond because all of it is true.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked because he hasn't said a word about it to me.

"I remember having dreams. Lots of dreams," he said as he tightened his grip around me, "especially about you, leaving."

I looked up and saw fear in his eyes. I let my hands travel in his cheek as a tear drops from his left eye.

"Hey, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

He embraced me afterwards and I can feel him trembling. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm sorry for letting you get hurt." He pulled back and looked at me and said, "I'm sorry for making you, Morgan and Casey worried about me. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you back in Switzerland. I'm sorry for-"

I interrupted him by putting my finger on his lips and said, "It's not your fault, Chuck..." I removed my finger on lips and repeated "It's not your fault..."

He pulled out his arm that was on my back and held up my hand that rested on his face.

He turned the back of my hand and said, "Your beautiful hand," then he saw the wounds that hours ago was bleeding and then he kissed my knuckles, "I'm sorry."

I smiled at his gesture, only he can make me feel the butterflies on my stomach.

Then he kissed me again on my forehead, then bridge of my nose and then he looked at me. I leaned in and felt his lips onto mine. It wasn't like the kisses we shared as a greeting or the ones we have when we are alone in bed, it was sweet and unhurried. Kind of like reassuring ourselves that we are both real, safe.

I pulled away and smiled at him. I put my hands around his neck and said, "I found your proposal plan."

I can see him bulge his eyes into saucers, maybe he thought that was all a dream too.

"Well, I found a map. Then I asked Morgan if he knows what it is. And then he said it's your proposal plan."

He gulped and said, "I revised that."

I'm not sure if he's lying or not.

I smiled, knowing that I have him cornered. "Yeah? What kind of revisions?" I asked as I remove my hands around his neck and rest my head on his shoulders again.

"Well… how about you tell me what Morgan told you." he said as he started playing with my hands.

I smiled and said, "You're going to do it on the beach in Malibu were we stayed on our first, first date."

"Yeah... well, it's important to both of us..."

"There were several race cars involve..."

"Oh.." he stopped playing with my hand and exclaimed, "Oh!"

I sat up straight and then he looked at me, "What? What's the matter, Chuck?"

"Nothing..." then he nervously smiled at me. "Nothing at all..."

I smiled then rested my head again on his shoulders. I don't know if he revised anything from his proposal plan but I already know what my answer will be when he asks.

"Have you eaten anything?" I heard him ask

"No, not since I got to Thailand. But I'm not that hungry. Besides, there are only snacks in here." I replied

"Okay." then he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and intertwined our fingers on his free hand.

I looked up and said, "Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

I sat up straight and without breaking the grip on my hand to his, I said, "I said this before, but I want to say this again..." he tightened the grip on my hand, urging me to continue.

I looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I don't care if you have the Intersect or not... without you, I'm nobody... I'm nothing but a spy..."

Then he smiled, I don't know if I should tell him again that I want to marry him but before I continue, he leaned in and kissed me.

I pulled away after a few seconds. He touched my cheek and said, "Thank you for rescuing me."

I smiled and instead of saying 'You're welcome', I said,

"I love you."

He leaned in again, but this time, the kiss was more passionate. I welcomed his tongue when he begged for entrance. And as I pulled away again, he looked at me and said,

"I love you too, Sarah."

"Stay with me?" I asked as put my head again on his shoulders

He kissed my forehead and said, "_Always_."

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It's the Castle word. But 'perfect' doesn't fit anywhere in this story. Haha!**

**Reviews, comments, violent reaction are well appreciated. **

**I'm sorry if there are wrong grammars. Ciao!**


End file.
